Mirror
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Written as a yaoi writing prompt with Mistress of Blue Evil. For the love of you, you could not figure out what in the Pitt he had been thinking. There was a mirror on the ceiling. Oneshot. Commander Sazabi centric. Heavy Slash.


This was written solely as a prompt between a fellow fanfic writer and myself. Mistress of Blue Evil and I were sleeping over at Gay Gardens - my father's house, wittedly named - and we were bored, so we decided to write a slash prompt. The rules were that it had to be strictly slash with the use of second person perspective… and it also had to involve a mirror. I had a relatively difficult time writing this piece mainly because I was not motivated, but Mistress and I had another sleepover and she forced me to finish it. I'm not all that disappointed with how it came out, so I decided to post it. Please note that I enjoy screwing around inside Commander Sazabi's head because I find it ridiculously entertaining. Meh. This particular story is set some years after the events of SD Gundam Force after Captain saves Madnug - or, at least, after we _presume_ he saves Madnug judging by Shute's forwardflash later on at the end of the series - but that causes some elements of the past to change as well. One of those elements is Sazabi's survival. Instead of being killed, he's captured and secretly kept as an inhumanely treated prisoner of war in the bowels of Blanc Base. Madnug accidentally finds him and… well, they remember their past lifetimes together - you can read my other Sazabi/Madnug stories to see what I mean exactly - and establish a bondlink. This story occurs a little over a year later. Also, Commander Sazabi's real name is apparently Stalemate… SD Gundam Force is not mine. I only own the plot, for what very little there already is. If robot sex bothers you, do not read further or plug an electric prong into an outlet _ever again_. Seriously.

* * *

A **mirror** is an object with at least one polished and therefore specularly reflective surface.

_~Wikipedia_

**i**

For the love of you, you could not figure out what in the _Pitt_ he had been thinking.

The both of you had been bonded for nearly a year. During that time, you came to several conclusions about the overall nature of your white and blue plated bondmate. Aside from the fact that he would willingly die for you as you would also willingly do the same for him, you have also learned that he was generally as much of a finicky mech as he was a paranoid scientist. It was almost frightening how much he changed since you both originally met, back while you were the commander of the _Magna Musai_ for the Dark Axis invasion force and he as General Zeong's personal aide. He had been dreary and untrusting during that lifetime but, ever since being more or less reborn to his new life on the Gundam Force, his persona changed drastically. He was still very much the mech you came to treasure and love with every ounce of your darkened soul, yes, but now he was at least _happy_. His joy is all that matters to you. He often stutters and occasionally rants in rambling lectures when he becomes excited about the random experiments he performs in his free time with his father figure Kao Lyn, but the most interesting thing that you perhaps learned from him was that he was never a _"kinky"_ mech.

This had _plenty_ of disadvantages.

Madnug usually - and very much unfortunately so - had the uncanny tendency to volunteer for late shifts in the scientific labs to further his personal researches and pet projects. All of which, for the record, usually ended up exploding… that particular point was mostly irreverent, but nevertheless worth noting for the record. You were happy for him and thought it was fine that he was pursuing that personal scientific dream of his, but that often left you to your own devices alone in yours and his shared quarter space. It happened more often than not and, regrettably for you, your aggressive programming as an Axian left you frequently craving the affections he could not offer to you. He would feel your anxiety and spiraling arousal through your shared bondlink and plead that he would come to your aid as soon as he could, but you could never last that long. The aching need was always too much to bear. You would apologize and temporarily mute your link so you could please yourself without distracting him from his work. Sometimes there would be the sporadic blue moon occasion where he would lock himself in the storage closet and egg you on while you pleasured your aching body's needs. That much was fine, yes, but you still missed his affections terribly.

Madnug took notice. That finally led to his intervention with installing the mirror.

It was late in the afternoon of what the humans happily referred to as Friday, and Zapper Zaku's _Credence Musai _- the biggest, and final, Dark Axis flagship produced before General Zeong's destruction - had been docked with Blanc Base to refuel before they were to reengage themselves in patrolling the city skies. You were on the bridge overseeing the base securities when your bondlink with Madnug went dark. You presumed that he was merely trying to keep you from not becoming distracted on duty. It was only when he did not turn it back on quite sometime after the _Credence Musai_ departed that you became concerned. Shute - Chief Halo, the new head of Blanc Base who took control of the SDG after Chief Haro's death - seemed to detect your nervousness and allowed you retire from your post an hour earlier than usual. You were thankful for his generosity. You quickly paced yourself on your to the labs, passing Zako soldiers and Gundiver Seven on your way. Kao Lyn - more or less Madnug's father, being that he was his creator - was the only one there. When you asked where your lover was, he responded that your mate said something about retiring to your shared room early.

Madnug "_retiring early_" when the laboratory was involved was something profoundly unheard of. Fearing that something was drastically amiss, you dashed off to yours and his shared room.

When you finally got there, you were entirely caught off guard in regards as to what you found.

The lights were entirely out, but the warmly inviting glow of the candlelight provided just enough sufficient luminescence for you to make out your lover stretched out on the berth. Upon hearing your arrival, he straightened himself out invitingly with his ocean blue optics bright with adulation. Your fuel pump sputtered haphazardly inside your chest and your knees almost gave out from underneath you. You were very glad the door closed shut behind you, because you would have undoubtedly collapsed if you did not have the option of heavily leaning against it… which you did, of course. Madnug's narrow facemask was retracted, giving you a full view of his handsomely sculpted jaw line and cheek plating - he was even more striking that Captain Gundam, in what you considered to be your superior opinion - and his gorgeous appearance was enough to make your insides rev with provocation. The circuits in your body depolarized immediately in an almost painfully and the ache of your arousal caused you to moan very lightly in the far back of your throat. You instinctively reached your hand out to the wall's console to activate the soundproofing. You had to focus very hard to keep your arm from shaking.

Madnug casually reopened the bondlink and you were instantly splashed with invitingly warm, murmuring thoughts that were just as promising as they were also tantalizing. He spoke to you through the connection, voice tauntingly saucy. You never would have thought the tone he addressed you with was one he was capable of. _I already took care of it, love, _he said adoringly. He sat up and let his legs lightly uncross to invitingly expose the curves and ridges of his armor plating. He tilted his head to the side and watched you through his deviously shining optics with a smirk crossing the elegance of his face. _Come here._

"And this is why I love you," you said out loud in a quiet murmur. Your voice had dropped a lower register with it. Attempting to straighten yourself out failed miserably. Feeling the last of your control beginning to ebb away into the pleasant buzz that was overtaking your body, you could only manage to half stagger, half swagger over to the berth before your insides' mounting frustration got the better of you. You scrambled onto the berth and roughly pressed your faceplate to Madnug's perfectly crafted lips. You may not have been able to kiss him traditionally, but you were able to make up for it with the low growl you emitted. Madnug squirmed lovingly beneath you in response. His lips trailed across your faceplate skillfully and he grabbed your forearms to keep you in place. The thought that you can not understand why he always hides his face behind that silly mask suddenly crossed your mind, because it was so _beautiful_.

Madnug moaned lightly, tone playful. You could feel the light smile forming on his mouth as he lightly nipped your scarlet armor. His teeth caught on the black fang shaped decals of your faceplate and he bit with enough delicious force to leave your already frazzled tactile sensors humming contentedly. He felt your thoughts and grinned. He broke the kiss and reached his right hand up to hold your face, making optical contact and staring into your optic. There was a powerful and nearly overpowering sense of total and unhindered love in his twin blue oceans. "But not nearly as beautiful as _you_ are. Miss me?"

_Yes, _you moaned adoringly through the link. You sent a pulse of affection through your physic connection and he responded back with an equally loving wave of his own.

Then his other hand snapped forward and gripped you between your legs.

"_Oh."_ Your optic flared and you could not help but freeze at feeling the heat that exploded up your legs into your abs. Madnug utilized your momentary instance of weakness to grip your shoulder with the hand that once lovingly touched your face and flip you onto your back. You landed against the sheet covered berth with a grunt and attempted to valiantly regain your composure - you only made it as far as to prop yourself up on your elbows - but the Gundam's quick and talented fingers working against the seams of your interface port rendered your fruitless attempts of redemption absurd. He rubbed harshly, probingly, _gently_. All you could do was resist the urge to arch and fist the sheets while he worked. It was when your arms finally began to tire from supporting your weight that you wholly surrendered to your bondmate. Laying down, you tilted your head back and completely let yourself bathe in the warm tension building in your loins and lower belly as it gradually built to a comforting heat. Your glazing vision drifted upward. The shadows of the candlelight flittered across the steel surface in fluttering, hypnotizing calm motions.

There was a _mirror_ on the ceiling.

You blinked stupidly. Once, twice, three times. Through your increasingly fogging mind, you could not recall if it had ever been there before. Through it, you could see Madnug hovering over you while he worked at getting your port open. He seemed to feel your thoughts and he chuckled playfully before drawing his hands away from pleasing you. Instinctively and unable to control yourself, you watched hazily through the mirror as you arched to regain the bliss that was lost. You could not tell what he was up to at first, but then his intentions became blatantly apparent looking through the mirror when you saw that he had grabbed your hips and was kissing down your stomach. The anticipation was almost too much to bear.

Your vision wavered in and out of focus and you moaned sharply to signal your gratification. Madnug wasted no time in teasing. He torturously ran his glossa around the rim of still closed interface patch with cruel slowness, causing your frame to become wracked with shivering against its will. He took pity on you in that instant, and you could feel his sense of near childish glee when he finally enveloped his mouth against the node. Your breath caught in your chest and you almost forgot how to breathe. Your right hand swiftly went to rest on the back of your lover's head while your left migrated up to your face. The entire unit trembled as you ran it over your features before snapping your arm out to fist at the bed again when Madnug sucked particularly hard. The retractable seal of your interface port finally hissed back with the Gundam's menstruations and the white science officer let his glossa flicker down inside. Your entire body jerked upward in a harsh spasm and you uttered a shrieked cry before forcing your vocalizer to mute itself. By then however, Madnug had drawn back and was now sitting upright straddling you. Steam rose up from the tense orifices of your access port. Madnug wiped at his mouth nonchalantly before speaking telepathically. _I'm sorry I let you become so wound up. Such a terrible waste… it must have been difficult without me. _

You could not respond right away, and it was not because your vocalizer was deactivated. The throbbing arousal was too great. All you knew for certain was that you wanted him to take you and that you wanted him to do it _right_ _now_. You arched up pleadingly and reactivated your voice module. "_Please_…"

He did not deny you.

Your vision momentarily blacked out and failed from the fulfillment when he climbed over you and thrust against your body. He turned his head sideways and caught your faceplate with his dentals in a bitingly hard kiss. His port was still closed, but you could have cared less. All that mattered to you during those blurred moments was the warmth trickling up into your body from between your legs like a winding snake of heat. You loved every goddamned _second_ of it, and you felt no sense of guilt or the faintest hint of remorse for thinking so. You tightly groaned and your breath hitched when you felt Madnug's own port seal hiss open. The Gundam science professor mewled, moaning hotly and without restraint, while raking his fingers over your crimson chassis. Whether or not he was trying to please you or keep a grip on reality was beyond your level of comprehension. Electricity was suddenly dancing between the two of you and your lover writhed with it. The sound of his own moans trailed off into fluttering tone and the pitch wavered before raising an octave. He rolled his hips against you.

One of the cables in your port was stimulated and it _pulsated._ The raw electricity that surged up into your limbs shot through your entire neural net before looping back down between your trembling thighs. You shuddered and remained entirely helpless to stop the several small, gasping pants that ripped themselves free from your throat. "Mad-_Madnug." _

"_Sazabi."_ He uttered your name both out loud and through the bondlink. His voice was absolutely adoring and lined with profound affection.

You looked past Madnug's shoulder at the mirror. You actually did not mean to look - in all honesty, you had forgotten the silly thing was even there - but it finally occurred to you and you clearly understood why he put it there.

Your _face_. Gods… despite your immobile features, you were entirely _flushed_. You optic glowed a dazed light pink instead of its usual hot glare and you could see beads of coolant developing on your forehead with the low candlelight reflecting off the droplets of condensed water. Now you could understand what Madnug saw in you… and ultimately, what he was _also_ missing when the two of you were separated. Madnug was certainly doing no better than you either. His entire body was trembling, his white and blue highlighted armor wracked with shudders and also starting to sweat. You could clearly see how he quivered in the mirror's reflection, and it was frightening to see just how small he was compared to you.

The heat between your legs started to mount and build, and a ruthless itch demanding relief was beginning to mount as well. Even though your interior's sweet spot - a small collection of tightly wrapped copper wires in the left hand corner of your interface port - was never directly in the line of Madnug's loving thrusts, the pulsating warmth caused it to become stimulated nevertheless. You could distinctly feel the electric white charge building around its base before steadily spiraling towards the top. It was almost un_bearable_. That was when you felt the tall tale signs of our steadily approaching overload. A tight tingling and sensation of liquid fire developed in your loins and the same seemed to instantly apply for Madnug.

His breath caught and he started to rapidly pant. His movements became a little more frantic and desperate. "St-_Stalemate… _oh gods _please, _I'm… I'm s-so_ close…_"

You moved your head to look at him without even thinking. You meet gazes - hazy pink locking with glazing blue - and you kissed his mouth to silence him. That was all it took.

Madnug shuddered with his overload, breaking the kiss to cry out against your broad chest. His mouth popped open with a harsh gasp for breath as the electricity from his port flared outward into your own. The tickle of the electric current between your thighs was too much to bear and you moaned loudly, sharply arching into you lover to achieve your own cloud nine. The first wave of your overload slammed into you a moment later and your optic flared a brilliant, almost white luminescence. It felt so _good_… no, _better_ than good. It felt as though you were thrown into a bottomless pit of ecstasy without any sense of which direction you were falling. You could have cared less for the undignified wail of bliss that escaped free from your straining vocalizer. The one thing that truly mattered to you was that _Madnug _- and _only_ Madnug - was there to see you at your most venerable. The throbbing waves of electrical euphoria pumping up into your body momentarily intensified when your lover rolled his hips and it was enough to make your piercing moan hitch and catch. The pleasure became so immense that you were muted into silence. Your vision blurred, faltered, and then everything went dark. The immeasurable, undying gratification remained however, and you let it sweep you into the warm oblivion of your lover's adoring embrace.

You were never sure exactly when it ended, but you recalled feeling your overload dwindle into the sweetly warm aftermath that left you sweating and panting from exhaustion. In the reflection over your head, you could clearly see how tired you looked. Your optic as dull - so dull that it almost looked to be offline - and there was a very distinct wobbliness to your movements when you turned your head to look at your lover. Madnug's overload must have ended sooner than yours, because he was slightly more recovered than you were. He smiled seeing you were conscious and he gently leaned his head forward to lightly kiss you on the front of your faceplate. You pressed your face forward and vented hot air through your fang decal to kiss back. He reached his arms up to lightly stroke at your coolant spotted face.

When he broke away, he looked up towards the ceiling at the mirror. You follow his gaze. The both of you were entangled against one another like a brilliant piece of artwork, and you found yourself unwilling to move from that position in fear of disturbing that brilliant creation of perfection.

Madnug's blue optics twinkled with the sheer amount of love he felt - and _still_ feels - for you. Through your shared bondlink, he said, _Now aren't you glad I installed that mirror?_

Yes. You found that you were _very_ glad he did.

**Fin**


End file.
